TIME TO KILL THIS
by kenshinlover23
Summary: sorry bad summary. Hiko forces Kenshin to kill and KAoru is best friend finds out about his secret what wil she do? AND what will Hiko do to Kaoru if she does find out?


Time to kills this

The school bells rang throughout the school and teens hurried out to head home, but as for Kaoru Kamiya she had to stay and type a report. The noise died down within an hour and soon was dead silent leaving Kaoru facing the bright screen that was looking back at her. She sighed in grief remembering that Kenshin didn't come to school once _again. _She was tired of him always leaving her at school in the empty hallways.

"_Some best friend he is." _ Kaoru whispered to herself. She pressed print to print the paper and walked to the printer drumming her fingers impatiently and looked at the clock. "5:00…_damn it! I'm late!" _

She fumbled to put her things in her bag and headed out. She felt a breeze hit her making her wish she had anything but a skirt on right now. She can feel her knees shake because of the cold. As she stood there thinking of a way to get warm she heard a faint scream from the distance. As she stood there in the alley debating whether to check out if the scream was all in her head or if it was for real. She thought about it for a couple of minutes and decided to check it out. She walked briskly towards to the scream. She could feel her heart beat every time she took a step forward causing her to look over her shoulder many times.

She finally reached to the area where she heard the scream from earlier and what she saw made her gag. What lay before was a bloody man on the floor in his own pool of blood. She didn't know if he was dead or alive, but she didn't want to stick around and wait. The man got up slowly and reached for a gun in his coat pointing it towards the shadows of the dark alley. She strained to see what the man was pointing the gun at, but she couldn't make anything out. After a couple of seconds passed by Kaoru saw a glint of red pass by quickly and all of the sudden the man that was in front of her was slashed. The man clapposed onto the ground gripping his stomach tightly to stop the blood from gushing out. The man's blood was all over Kaoru and all she can do was cry. She can feel her knees grow weak and soon or later her knees gave in. She fell to the ground and as she looked up…. she saw the murder.

She looked into the amber eyes that she thought she knew and looked away. Kenshin looked into the sapphire eyes that were full of hurt and fear. Kaoru looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Kenshin dropped his bloody katana onto the floor and went rushing to Kaoru's side. He bent down to see Kaoru's face. The boys amber eyes held the gaze of the girl's sapphire eyes that were glistening from tears.

Kaoru felt sad, hurt, scared, and most of all betrayed at Kenshin. Kaoru bit her bottom lip and soon trickled with blood going down her chin. Kenshin reached out for Kaoru's hand, but she jerked away from him. Kenshin confused and had no clue what to do or say. He just sat there playing with his thumbs viciously. He wished Kaoru hadn't seen this. He thought to himself, "_Anyone, but her..."_He sighed and looked up at Kaoru, "_You're stained in blood."_

She almost forgot about the blood that covered her. She looked down at the man in his pool of blood that sent shills up and down her spine. She was too angry to care about blood knowing that her best friend and lover of her life had just committed a murder! She burst out into tears and went into Kenshin's arms repeating the same thing over and over, "_Why…why you anyone, but you." _Kenshin took out a napkin and held it out to Kaoru blocking his eyes with his bangs.

"_I don't want you to be stained in blood so it would be best if you clean it off."_ Kenshin pleaded.

She sat up and noticed the sadness in his eyes so she knew she couldn't hurt him. She reached for the cloth and wiped her face down and sat in front of Kenshin reaching towards his cheeks wiping blood off him. He gripped Kaoru's wrist and placed his hands with Kaoru's. He looked up at her with his amber eyes full of the sadness she saw earlier.

"_Do you think differently of me?"_

"_No, I just don't understand why you committed a murder."_

"_I can not tell you why or he'll kill you and if you die Kaoru…I don't know what I'll do…"_

"_Who is _he_?"_

"_My boss you can say."_

"_Kaoru it is better that you forget me and act like you never met me before…I'm not worthy to have a friend like you…I'm just a mere hiokiri(means assassin)."_

"_Hitokiri!"_

"_Yes, I'm a hitokiri."_

"_So you're the rumored…"_

"_Yes the rumored Battosai the manslayer."_

Kenshin heard the police whistle coming from around the corner. He scooped up Kaoru's fragile body into his arms and left the crime scene.

"_We've finally got the Battosai!"_ yelled a police officer.

"_Damn…He got away again!" _ Cursed the other officer.

"_I'll leave you here to head home."_

"_No Kenshin! You stay right here!"_

Teary eyed Kaoru walked up to Kenshin and slapped him across the face.

"_How could you think I'm such a cold hearted person…Kneshin you know me better than my own family and no matter what happens I'll be here for you."_

Kaoru stroked Kenshin's cheek and he placed his hands on hers and mouthed thank you. He hugged Kaoru relived that she doesn't hate him

"_Nothing will happen to you Kaoru…I promise." _Kenshin said with a big grin on his face.

"_So do you want me to walk you home?"_ Kenshin asked.

"_Yea I would like that."_

Kaoru reached for Kenshin's katana, but he looked at Kaoru and held out towards the moon reflecting light onto his sword. The man's blood was still on the sword making Kaoru shutter at the sight of it.

"_Who taught how to fight like that?"_

"_My sensei Hiko Seijuro taught me the Hiten Mitsurgi style."_

Kaoru grinned at him and sighed at the same time. Kenshin confused at Kaoru's reaction he just stood there looking at her.

"_Kaoru what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing except all the times we sparred and you pretending to lose!"_

She hit him playfully on the arm. They turned to the corner and saw the small dojo still lit up assuming that her brothers were still waiting up on her.

"_Damn they can't see me with blood all over me they'll question me especially if I'm with you."_

They crept to the back of the dojo and took out her spare key from her and snuck Kenshin into the dojo. She grabbed Kenshin's hand making him blush at the touch of her hand. They made into her room and she locked the door. She thought to herself hoping that Yahiko or Sano got the bath ready if not they were dim witted brothers.

"_Kaoru is that you?"_ Sano said with a worry tone in his voice.

"_Yes Sano, sorry if I came late I had a paper too type and it took me a while."_

"_Okay the bath is heated for you."_

"_Kay."_

"_Night Jo-Chan."_

"_Night."_

"_Go get ready to bathe Kenshin."_ Kaoru said pointing a finger towards the bathing room.

Kenshin blushed and Kaoru threw her wooden sword at him.

"_No you pervert! I mean that you go wash the blood off and I'll sneak you some of Sano's cloths.'_

Kenshin just nodded his head knowing if he disagreed with her she'll hit him with her wooden stick. He went off to the bathing room. When he left she started undressing out of her bloody uniform, bringing back unpleasant memories, herself and put on her sleeping robe. She felt like crying as she picked up her uniform knowing that Kenshin committed many murders already, but she held it in. She tilted her head and saw Kenshin's katana in the corner of her room glistening as usual. She walked over to the blade and picked the sword up. She got her uniform shirt and wiped the katana clean from blood. She wondered how many times Kenshin had slashed someone with this sword. Just this question alone made her eyebrows furrow. When she heard someone open the door to her room she spun around quickly dropping the katana back into place. There stood Kenshin dripping wet with his red crimson hair still damp, and with his towel still wrapped around his waist revealing his upper body. Kaoru blushed at the sight of Kenshin's body and turned around from embarrassment.

"_Kaoru what are you doing with my katana."_

"_Wiping the blood off…and …um… I'll be right back with cloths."_

He just nodded as Kaoru left to get some cloths for him. Kenshin got a smirk on his face when he saw Kaoru blush earlier from seeing him half naked. He just stood there and saw a picture on her desk of him and Kaoru at the fair on the day of her birthday. Kenshin can still feel the warmth of Kaoru's lips on his and the taste of her tongue swiveling with his.

It was just a couple of months ago when they left the fair and he walked Kaoru home. They stood there in front of the dojo not saying a word just holding one another's gazes for a while and Kenshin leaned in for a kiss. He could tell that Kaoru was shocked, but she kissed him back. Kenshin's tongue asking for an entrance into Kaoru's mouth. He loved the sensation, the wetness, and just the feel of her tongue turned him on. They parted because Yahiko came out and caught them kissing, but if he hadn't came out who knows what would have happened.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's face full of happiness and joy unlike today it was full of mixed negative emotions when she saw him slaughter a man. She still accepts me as the same old Kenshin he thought to himself.

"_Kenshin I got you cloths."_

Kenshin turned around swiftly and placed the photo back onto the table.

"_That was a fun day."_ She said placing the cloths into Kenshin's hand. He smiled at Kaoru and went closer to her and put the cloths aside.

"_Even after the fair."_ Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's ear. Kaoru blushed viciously and said wrapping an arm around his bare waist,"_"Yea I loved that part."_ Kaoru responded.

Kenshin pushed Kaoru to his chest and took of her ribbon leaving her raven black hair to be free. He placed his lips on hers and opened there mouths to let one another's tongues to enter.

"_Kaoru!"_

Kaoru lips parted with Kenshin's and she looked wide eyed at her older brother.

"_Sano…I…."_Kaoru stammered as her brother glared at her and Kenshin.

"_Get out Kaoru I need to talk to Kenshin alone."_ Kaoru just nodded and left them alone.

Sano smirked and looked at Kenshin as his face softened

"_You can't get in between my sisters legs yet, until she's out of high school then she's all your, but right now we have no money to support another baby."_

Kenshin blinked at Sano and broke out laughing. _"I wasn't going to have sex with Kaoru; I was just kissing her at the most."_ Kenshin said accusingly.

"_Sure we both know how you feel about her, Mr. Best friend of Kaoru's."_

"_You're the one who should be worrying about getting someone pregnant because I'm pretty sure Megumi is pregnant by now." _Kenshin snickered and just remembered that he was still in a towel.

"_Why are you in a towel?"_

"_Um because…you see…I feel in a puddle of water on my way here and since Kaoru was about to bathe she juts let me bathe fist before she went in."_

"_I gotcha!"_ Sano said winking at Kenshin.

Kenshin put on the cloths Kaoru had brought for him and sat on her bed. Sano walked over to the corner of her room, looked down, and picked up Kenshin's katana from the ground.

"_A katana…why does Kaoru have a katana in her room?"_

"_It's mine that's why I was on my way here for I can show her me katana."_

"_Where'd you get a katana from?"_

_My um friends dad gave it to me because he knew I was into swords and stuff."_ Kenshin said with a relief that he didn't question him further.

"_I'll let Kaoru in she is probably dying to know what I told you and remember what I said."_

Sano opened the door and left to his room. Kaoru made sure he went into his room before she questions Kenshin.

"_So what did he tell you?"_

"_Curious?"_

"_Duh!"_

"_Well you sure you might get embarrasses and all."_

"_Yes, I'm positively positive that I can handle it."_

"_Okay then…He said not get in between your legs until you get out of high school because he doesn't want you getting pregnant." _

Kaoru's jaw dropped and she blushed viciously at Kenshin's response. She balled up her fists angry with her brother.

"_I'll kill his ass!"_

"_I told you would get embarrassed." He chuckled and pinched Kaoru's and pinched Kaoru's cheeks. _

"_You're adorable."_ Kenshin said with a smile.

"_I will be going now." _ Kenshin said sadly ranking the nice mood they had going on, but he knew it wouldn't last forever.

"_I have to leave and tell my boss that I had completed my mission."_ Kenshin said with a gloomy expression.

Kaoru sat next to him on the end of the bed and faced Kenshin looking into his amber eyes. "_Just act like nothing happened…"_ Kenshin's head drooped and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"_Kaoru I just want you to know that I'm happy that your still my best friend that I happen to kiss every once in a while."_ He said cupping Kaoru's face and kissed her forehead.

"_Good night and good-bye Kaoru."_

"_Kenshin before you go are you going to be at school tomorrow?"_

"_Depends."_

Kenshin bent down and picked up his katana from the ground and headed off. Kaoru stood there looking out the darkness with nothing, but a moon in sight. She got her futon ready to go to sleep and laid her head down. She looked up at the ceiling feeling the tears stinging out from her eyes. She bit her lip and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Kaoru took out her uniform and let it dry a little more for 10minutes before Misao came to pick her up. She admired the day with birds singing happily as they look for food to feed the baby's. She jumped up as she heard the tea kettle screech loudly. Kaoru ran to the kitchen and took the kettle off the stove. She poured herself some tea and sat down at the round table by herself. Nothing, but quietness filled the room. She sighed feeling lonely, but as she remembered her kiss with Kenshin last night made her mood lighten up a bit hoping that Kenshin came to school today.

"_Hey Kaoru!"_ Misao said bright and perky.

"_Hello." _Ashoi said sternly keeping a strait face as usual.

"_Hey…"_ That's all she can say to Misao and Ashoi

"_What's wrong?"_ Misao said with a worry tone. I shouldn't be putting anyone down because of me that wouldn't be right Kaoru thought to herself.

"_Nothing really I'm just that's all."_ Kaoru said with a plastered smile on her face.

"_Oh if that's all!."_ Misao said hitting her friend playfully on the back. Ashoi laughed silently to himself as Misao tried to get Kaoru pumped up.

"_Why don't you guys pour yourselves some tea while I put on my cloths and it won't take nothing more than just a couple of minutes at the most." _Kaoru said

She opened the door to her room shuffling her feet and reached for her uniform hanging on the side of her close, but as she was about to grab her uniform she felt a strong grip hold her wrist painfully. She looked up and saw a man in his 40's looking down at her. He wore a long white cape that went up to his ankles, he had black hair that was tied up and he had two swords in there sheaths on his belt hanging there. She struggled to get loose, but no luck with that, but as she was about to scream the older man covered her mouth and whispered into her ear, "You will leave this room when your done changing into your uniform, tell your little friends that your going somewhere and when you finish doing that you area to meet me at the park in 20 minutes." Kaoru shook her head viciously trying to escape his grip, but he just tightened his grip on her harder.

"_If you don't do as I say I'll kill your little friends out there, your family and don't think I won't hesitate to kill them because I won't." _ The older man said with an annoyance tone in his of voice.

Kaoru nodded at the older man and the man turned around before leaving and mouthed the words I'll be watching you. Kaoru shuttered and dressed quickly into her uniform. Kaoru was in a state of shock wondering what this man wants with her and what he'll do to her. Kaoru went into the kitchen and told Misao exactly what the man wanted her to say while running for they won't question her. She told them that she was going to the store to get some food, drop it back at home real quick and that she'll meet them at school.

She had one minute to reach the park and she ran her full speed and made. She put her hands onto her knees trying to catch her breath. She stood up and yelled for the older man can hear her and hopefully someone else.

"_I'm here so what the hell do you want with me!"_

"_Now now no need to cause a commotion."_

"_I bet your probably wondering who I am and what I want with you aren't you?"_

"_You bet!"_

"_Well my name is Hiko Seijuro." _

Kaoru stared at the guy known as Kenshin's sensei. The man looked at Kaoru turned away.

"_Do you know a boy named Himura Kenshin?"_

"_No."_

"_Lies!"_

"_I don't know any Kenshin got that!"_ Kaoru snapped back angrily at Hiko.

"_I saw you guys and don't even think of lying to me, I got pictures of the two of you kissing and when you saw him murder my little rat fiend."_

Kaoru sensed the anger in the man in front of her. His aura was pure evil and hatred towards her, but she didn't why."

"_You obviously had mistaken me for someone else so if you don't mind I need to head off to school now." _

"_Oh no your not."_

Hiko grabbed Kaoru by the waist and took her to a deserted area in the woods. There lay ahead a wooden cabin that looked small and cramped from the outside. They went into the cabin and he went through the small cramped hallway, threw into a small room and locked her in. Tears streaming down her face, she sat there yelling her heart out until she couldn't anymore.

Kenshin stood there in front of the school gates for Kaoru; butt didn't see her coming with neither Ashoi nor Misao. He walked up to them and looked over there shoulders hoping to find Kaoru just walking slow, barley turning the corner, but she didn't.

"_If you looking for Kaoru she going to be coming late." _

"_Where did she go?"_

"_She went to the store to stock up on some food, then drop it off and meet us here later."_

"_So you're finally coming to school?"_ Ashoi said as a grin spread across his face.

"_I've got to go." _Kenshin said sprinting away form his friends leaving them there puzzled. Something wrong here Kenshin thought. This just doesn't add up he said to himself. He stood there for about a couple of minutes when it hit him. He remembered something from yesterday night when he returned home to his sensei.

"_You've finally arrived home Kenshin."_

"_I just killed that guy you ordered me to kill."_

"_So you barley killed the rat at this moment and your telling me that you went no where else after the slaying that man."_

"_Yea."_

Kenshin knew his sensei didn't believe him. He was tired of doing his damn dirty work just because he doesn't want to get caught. He decided it was time to kill this damn murder spree. He balled up his fists and looked at his sensei with rage building up inside of him.

"_I'm done doing your murders for you!"_

"_No you aren't because if you don't I'll kill your little girlfriend."_

He threw Polaroid photos of him and Kaoru kissing. He put the photo into his pocket and calmed himself down.

"_You better not lay a hand on her!"_

"_I promise unless you keep on working for me."_

"_Fine…"_

"_Answer me this one question…why did you follow me on my mission."_

"_I follow you on every mission my dear boy."_

Kenshin gritted his teeth and stomped to his room. He sat there in silence for a moment trying to think of a plan to get away from this nightmare. He shot up his head as he got a plan into his mind. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the airports number. He ordered to tickets for him and Kaoru, but under different names for they can escape together. Something caught his attention as he heard a noise just outside his door, but decided it was all in his head.

"_I'm so stupid that noise outside my door was Hiko he must have heard me order tickets and went to get Kaoru to kill her!" _Kenshin said with an angry tone. If she dies I swear I'll kill him Kenshin thought.

Kaoru continued screaming and banging on the door hoping that Hiko will open the door for she can hit him and escape. Hiko paced the room as the girl screamed her guts out and pound on the door on the wooden door. Hiko fed up with this he opened the door and pulled out his katana threatening to slash Kaoru. Kaoru full of fear and the words that Kenshin told her the other night running wildly in her head, "_If he finds out you saw me kill someone tonight he'll kill you." _She looked up at the older man with fear in her eyes. Hiko bent down to get a better look at the girl.

"_No wonder Kenshin likes you your pretty cute."_ Hiko said with a smirk on his face. Kaoru spit in his face and took her chance, while he wiped the pit off, to escape. She looked over her shoulder, but Hiko disappeared and when she looked ahead there was Hiko and his face was red. His eyes flaming with anger he slapped Kaoru across her face and threw her back into room putting her onto the bed. She punched, scratched, and kicked him, but nothing made him budge. _"You wanna get physical I'll get physical on your ass." _He locked the door behind him and went on top of her putting his entire weight onto her fragile body. Kaoru tried to fight him, but he had her pinned down, but he was too strong. He took of his shirt leaving him half naked. He slowly took oh Kaoru's shirt and then took off her skirt leaving her in her under garments. A smirk spread across his face as he unhooked her bra and underwear. Hiko admired her little body and wondered how many times Kenshin got to taste her. They were both naked and in bed. He whispered into Kaoru's ear…

"_I'll be gentle."_

He kissed her chest cupping her breast whit his hand and making his way to her neck._ "So soft." _ Hiko moaned. Kaoru scared and terrified she cried her eyes out, but she knew no one would be able to hear her cries. Hiko put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. He nibbled her ear softly while caressing her arm.

"_So beautiful…"_

He went towards Kaoru's mouth and forced his tongue into her mouth. Then it hit her if she made him think she was into it he would sooner or later fall asleep and she would be able to escape for sure. She kissed him back swerving her tongue with his. Hiko shocked that Kaoru kissed him and wasn't fighting him anymore just snickered and said with a devilish smile.

"_So you finally came to your senses." _

"_No I just realized what a handsome man you are and how much I enjoy this." _ Kaoru said smiling back at Hiko. He pressed his body against her and looked her intently.

"_I want you inside of me…" _ Kaoru pleaded, but saddened at the same time feeling as though she is betraying Kenshin. Hiko shocked, at Kaoru's words, but he just nodded and agreeing with her.

Kenshin knocked the door open and got his katana ready to attack. Kenshin heard moans in the other room. Anger boiling up in him he opened the door to find Hiko on top of Kaoru. Kenshin was angry that Hiko was raping Kaoru.

"_Get off of her right now!"_ Kenshin ordered.

Hiko scrambled off Kaoru and put his cloths back on. Kaoru got off the bed immediately and did the same thing. She was full of joy that Kenshin found her and she ran to his side.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yea I'm fine."_

"_He didn't get inside of you did he?"_

"_No, but was about to."_

"_Good that's what I call perfect timing."_

"_I'll kill you Hiko you bastard!"_

"_Kaoru back away I'm going to kill this guy for raping and for making my life a living hell!"_

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin with worry in her eyes.

"_Don't; worry I'll be alright _

"_I love you Kenshin."_ Kaoru said in between sobs.

"_I love you too."_

Kenshin backed away and got into his stance ready to attack. Kenshin ran towards Hiko in god like speed and took out his katana from his sheath revealing the clean cut blade. He pushed the sword into Hikos stomach and taking the sheath out putting more weight onto the sword to crush his bones.

"_You learned the last move didn't you?"_ Hiko said with blood trickling down his mouth.

"_Yes I did since you wouldn't teach me the move I learned it on my own." _Kenshin said sternly with his expression on his face.

"_Good-bye sensei forever…"_Kenshin turned around and took Kaoru with him in his arms.

"_Are your hitokiri days over?"_

"_Yes I always said it was time to kill this and it's finally officially dead…of me being a hitokiri."_

He snuggled towards Kaoru and walked off with her into the darkness.

**Reviews please and tell me how you liked the story. It's my first time having a story on fanfiction and I don't own the Rurouni Kenshin characters! Thanx for reading XD**


End file.
